


Blow Me Away

by luckystars1015



Series: Smutty GinHiji Oneshots [5]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Bukkake, FaceFucking, Freeform, Inspired by artwork, M/M, Oral Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckystars1015/pseuds/luckystars1015
Summary: Hijikata gives Gintoki a blowjob.There's not much more to be said.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: Smutty GinHiji Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045218
Comments: 13
Kudos: 140





	Blow Me Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marucchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marucchi/gifts).



The anticipation welling inside Gintoki was stretched tighter than bow as he watched Hijikata get on his knees in front of him. He watched Hijikata’s face draw closer as the man pulled down Gintoki’s pants. His dick sprung up, almost hitting Hijikata in the face, a drop of precome flying to stain his blushing cheek. 

Hijikata tentatively looked at Gin’s hardened dick as he felt the weight of it settle in his hands. Angry veins ran alongside the shaft; it was so flush and red, even more so than his heated cheeks. He hoped to lavish his cock with all the attention and care that it deserved. Shyly, he wrapped his lips around the head, his tongue coming to rest beneath it. It tasted salty, imbued with Gintoki’s musk. 

It was unlike the uptight Vice Commander to be so sloppy. Hijikata was anything but the typically controlled officer as he swirled his tongue around Gin’s thick cock, saliva dribbling out of the corners of his mouth as he tried to really give it the good suck. Moving his lips slowly to the side to lap at the pulsing veins, Hijikata looked at Gintoki from underneath his eyelashes. Gintoki might have melted right then and there if it weren’t for the fact that his newfound desire to see Hijikata deep throat his cock hadn’t completely seized his entire being.

Gin’s fingers threaded his fingers into the soft black locks of Hijikata’s hair, nails scratching against the scalp and earning a delicious moan from the man. His fingers tightened at the back of Hijikata’s head. The Vice Chief looked at him, knowing exactly what Gintoki wanted and not backing away. He was going to give Gintoki _everything_ tonight. 

His other hand came to dig into Hijikata’s hair, pushing Hijikata further onto his dick. “Come on, baby...I know you can do it.” The black-haired samurai gave a little whine at the back of his throat and Gintoki did not know what he did to deserve the absolute gift that is Hijikata. 

Gintoki slowly pushed him further and further until his cock filled the wet, cavern of the black-haired man’s mouth. Inch by inch, Hijikata bravely took in all of Gintoki. When Gintoki hit the back of Hijikata’s throat, Hijikata choked, the vibration sending a hot chill up Gintoki’s spine.

He could practically hear angels sing as his length was completely enclosed by Hijikata’s sinful mouth. Gintoki bit his lip, riled up by the tears pushing past the Demon Vice Chief’s eyes. Oh, how the might have fallen. 

But the fun had barely started. Hijikata gave a full-body shudder as he felt Gintoki pull his head back by locks of his hair. He relaxed his jaw for the inevitable and closed his eyes. Gintoki’s teeth sunk into his bottom lip, refusing to peak too soon, wanting to savor every second of what he was about to do. The white-haired samurai drew his hips back until only his head sat on Hijikata’s tongue. With the release of the next breath, he pushed himself completely in. Gintoki didn’t even give Hijikata the chance to feel his white pubic hair tickle his aching lips. He pulled out and began the facefucking of a lifetime. In and out, his hips rocked into Hijikata’s beautiful face like a piston. Hijikata barely managed to hold still as he was used like some sex doll. Every time Gin’s fat cock hit the back of his throat, it rippled through the rest of his body. His lungs burned with the lack of oxygen, but he pushed through it. All for Gintoki.

Pretty soon, even Gintoki, in all of his strength, could not hold himself together. A powerful orgasm struck him like lightning, frying all of his nerves. He shot his seed into Hijikata’s mouth, but of course, it could not all be contained. His thick, hot semen spilled over the sides of Hijikata’s mouth, staining the pristine skin of the Demon Vice Chief as it ran down his chin. Hijikata swallowed what he could before his tongue darted out to lick Gintoki’s sticky mess from his lips. He wiped the remainder off of his face with his hand and took a deep breath to gather himself after being submerged for so long. Rubbing his fingers together to smear the sticky come between his digits, he prepared himself for the next act. 

He fell backward onto the futon, bringing Gintoki on his knees as he dragged him down. Hijikata spread his legs wide and slipped his fingers wet with Gintoki’s come inside himself, showing the white-haired samurai that he was more than ready for the next course. The slut inside of Hijikata had finally come out to play. He couldn’t wait for Gintoki to stretch his hole to the fullest, to fill Hijikata to the brim with his thick, hot semen, and to make him forget even God’s name.

**Author's Note:**

> To the great Marucchi for drawing some of the best GinHiji art of all time. 
> 
> [Inspired by Maru's hot piece of work. ](https://twitter.com/marrbl_/status/1193971670479884288)
> 
> \--
> 
> Follow me on twitter at [luckystars1015](https://twitter.com/luckystars1015) and go wild in ginhiji vibes with me


End file.
